


Tell Me

by AudreyRose



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I do what I want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

Green eyes wide and startled.  
"Excuse me?"  
Brown eyes sparkle with amusement.  
"Hush, love."  
He leans forward, his lips attaching to the pale expanse of his lovers throat.  
"Mmm, Tony," he gasps as teeth trace his collar bone.  
"I said hush, love," he pulls back with a smirk.  
"I do what I want, Tony," that teasing smirk on his lips.  
Tony cocked a brow as their positions where switched.  
Tony looked up at his lover, amusement clear on his face.  
"And what is it that you want?" he asked running his hands up and down smooth sides.  
Perfectly pale skin trembled beneath his finger tips.  
Green eyes slipped shut and a shiver ran through him.  
"Love, tell me what you want," there was lust just beneath the surface.  
Brown eyes darkened as they watched the others face.  
Green eyes framed by black lashes and raven hair met his.  
"You."


End file.
